Happy Family
by Horius
Summary: Ever wondered why Finn is the last human? This is the answer which I will use in all of my storys. Pen is Finn, before he was renamed. Rated M for the dead of the main character.


** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Happy Family  
**

******Hey everyone! This is actually the first chapter of 'The Legend'. But Since I have finally enough time at hand, I have the time to rewrite it. But I decided that the first chapter had the potential to be it's own one-shot, so, here you guys go. If you know 'The Legend', it would be nice if you tell me which version you like more, or if you would change something which I didn't. I don't own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. Enjoy – Horius  
**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

Bombs crash in buildings, eliminating every trace of the hit building, close buildings standing while heavily damaged. Yes, we are in a war, currently called World War III. I run with my little baby in the arms through the streets. The still standing countries really attack my research center. It is somehow funny, that my and Laura's son life is threatened because of the very same invention which should protect them.

We invented a new kind of electric energy, which feeds on life-energy. It is normally harmless, since the life-energy restores itself at an unbelievable fast rate. But I silly scientist forgot the human nature, to make weapons out of the greatest blessings. I was a maniac to trust in the human nature.

Others build very effective reactors from my invention, which every single one is technically able to be the source for big cities like New York, safely and clean. One wouldn't be dangerous in a medium sized city.

Idiots, which others called Humans greatest minds, noticed it very fast. One wouldn't be dangerous in a medium sized city. So, what would happen if they use it as a weapon? Maybe use it in a little city or village? What would happen, if we use four of these weapons in a big city? What would happen if hundreds weapons are activated in country? We would get the best civil-mass-destruction weapon, which wouldn't damage resources. They could raid gold, money and even TV's from the attacked country.

These great minds thought just about the ability to absorb life-energy and forgot the by-produced energy. They should have realized that they produce so much electric energy, that it will be impossible to inhabit this piece of land for a long, long time.

The beginning was really hilarious and predictable. North Korea, who could be it else, fires these bombs at South Korea. Even a country like North Korea can easily make these bombs; the principle of this technology is just so laughable easy. I only had to look in a direction which everyone else ignored. Well, the book my friend Simon found for me was a great help.

South Korea, realizing their inevitable dead, fired their own bombs at North Korea's direction. They aimed very badly, when they did at all. Half their bombs missed North Korea and hit other countries. The innocent hit countries were determined to take revenge to South Koreas allies. The ultimate chain reaction of dead and despair was created.

And do you know the real joke behind this? Every single country had made weapons out of my invention. They all worked at it, mass-produced them and were already ready to fire. If it wouldn't had been Nord Korea, than it would have been another country. I should almost be thankful at Nord Korea, since they stole my country, Germany, the chance to be the reason of the third World War III

After half of all cities on earth were raided from all life, humans noticed something. The produced energy is not the same as the formerly produced energy. This, I wanted to keep a secret. No one would have used my invention if they knew, even though it had so much potential to be a blessing for humanity!

I tested my and my wife's invention with rats. When a machine killed a rat, the machine got incredible much energy. But it wasn't electric energy. The energy was very similar to nuclear energy; it was just very… weird.

This new energy behaved like it was alive, possessed the still living rat, changed it body. I had to kill the mutated rat; it got incredible strong, which wasn't the real issue. The rat talked. It named itself the Lich. The rat gave me such an eerie feeling, which I just couldn't take.

After noticing this, I changed my invention, so that it wouldn't create anything evil. I hoped that at least a peaceful intelligent species would be created, which could live alongside with humanity, even when my machine would be falsely used.

Now, my invention may even produce a better race which takes our place. A peaceful race, which isn't crazy for killing and chaos. How I love this idea is indescribable, I lost my faith in humanity when my research center was attacked and my wife was so killed by the first bomb to hit us. But my son, Pen, he is still innocent.

As fast as I can, I run in order to save my son, even though my brain screams that there is no hope My son sleeps so soundly in this nightmare. He is like a little angel, with a white bear hat on his head.

Suddenly, my child wakes up form a raindrop hitting his forehead. No, not a raindrop but a teardrop hit my son. How can it be that I didn't notice that I began to cry?

"I would do everything in order to save you, Pen" I whimper quietly, finally stopping to run and falling on my knees, unluckily directly in shades of glass. The fall and cuts hurt, but I can bare it. It would be weird to mind them much, I will soon die anyway.  
"Did you say everything, father," asks a rough voice from the direction of my son.

The direction puzzles me for a second, until I realize that the voice must come from the ground, inches away from my son. Slowly, I move my son to my left shoulder, so that I can see the being on the ground. The rat, or Lich, like he named himself sits there looking at me, his creator. But that is impossible; I am completely sure that I smashed the rat's head with a hammer. Looking closely, the rat's head is still dented and deformed, brain partly escaping the skull. Disgusting. But the scientist in me just wants to know how the rat is still moving.

"I am a being, which you would probably call an evil ghost, father. I don't really need a healthy body. But this isn't why I spoke up to you." Is it a coincidence that the rat answered my thought question? But, wait, he doesn't seem to be angry because I smashed his head to a pulp. So, what does he want.

"I'm weak right now but you could easily make me more powerful. If you do, I can send brother in the future. There will be no war. He will **probably** be able to grow up. But I will destroy all other Humans. Humans do not deserve to life as a race."

Now, I'm sure that he is able to read my thoughts. This is fascinating, I wonder if I could discover the secret behind this ability. With the help of Simon's book, the Enchiridion, I should be able to. "Yes, you would be able to, but do you have now really the time for it?"

I stare at the talking undead rat, wondering what he exactly he means, until a bomb crashes nearby. Ah, right, WW III, I completely forgot. But this is just my nature as a scientist; I have to know everything there is. Well, on my shoulder is the only thing which is more important than my urges, so I don't have to think long for an answer. "I created a talkative rat, huh. But, fine, so be it." The rat just smiles as an answer. Gross, when he smiles, I can clearly see even more brain though his lips. But it doesn't matter; I have to run to my labor, together with this weird rat.

Since I'm a man of word, I don't need long in order to be on my legs once again. If I would have known that I would have to run again, I would have looked for a better place at which I would fall on my knees. The cuts in my knee are deeper than I thought.

Panting heavily, finally in the bunker of my labor, in which the alpha versions of my inventions are safely stored. My sight blurs due to my extreme blood lost. Nether the less, I quickly put the rat in a machine, which could stand in every science-fiction movie. The machine gives even me, its creator an omnipotent feeling.

"You will keep your promise, will you," I ask the evil rat-ghost, even though his answer doesn't matter. A chance for the life of my son is better than nothing at all.

"I wouldn't lie to you. All beings tend to like their creator, no matter their nature," the rat answers, not a hint of a lie in its rough voice.  
"Well, I support I can trust you. You can read my mind, you should know that I would do this no matter what," is my answer to this rates. It could be my imagination, but he looks sad. Ah, he just said he likes me, so, my intention should make him sad, I support.

I close the little shelf of the machine, in which the Lich sits. This will probably kill all humans within a radius of 20 kilometers, but, oh well, as long as my son survives. I check the lead-lined box made of earth, which contains my son. Luckily, I found out that earth shields the absorption-ability of my invention. Weird, how even diamonds and iron couldn't do what regular earth can do. For one last time, I closely look at my son. "At least you will be safe."

I switch the machine on, dying in merely a millisecond. This isn't like I thought it would be. I hoped it to be painless, but this death feels as if my skin would be cut off from someone. But wait, the pain doesn't stop. What does that mean? Why can I see my body in front of me, and why I'm a moving. The pain is unbearable, I cry with every pore of my essence.

The life-energy of all the humans is forced to the machine, even forced in the heaven by the mass of souls, creating a gigantic green soul mushroom for a few minutes. The scream of the souls are shrill, high and just saddening. It feels like you could touch their pain if you stretch your hand out.

The souls which enter the machine are directly transferred to me, sending me all their pain. I have to endure it, I can't become crazy from the pain. After all, I promised my father to save my big brother.

Seconds after the last soul enters the machine, I exit looking at my creator and father. I truly wish that there would have been a way to activate the machine without killing him, but there wasn't. But I don't want to leave his body here, so I should take control over it. I escape my current body in the form of green smoke, and slowly enter the corpse of my father.

The possessed body moves again, seems like it was a successes. But my body begins suddenly to change. My heads hurt worse than the time father smashed my head with a hammer. I try to move my arms to my skull, but midway, they also begin to change. At the time when my arms began to change, they were already in my field of vision, so, I can see how my flesh, the flesh of my father, rots in an absurd and sometimes even falls off at parts, while other seem to stay completely intact.

After just a second more, I begin to feel my flesh rotting at my complete body. I hoped that this was finally the end of the change of the body, but my bones stretched, increasing my high at least by 3 feet. I scream now with all my might, even though I wanted to suppress the scream, so that I wouldn't disturb the image my brother does have from me. It sounds stupid, but humans are very keen with their experience as babies, so, it could be that when I frighten him now, he could hate me in the future. But I can forget the positive image now, my body must look terrifying.

Finally, I can feel how my body stops to change. It felt like hours, but I still can't hear the scream of Finn. If my transformation needed hours, he should have been awake and should be screaming.

So, I have a bit time before I have to send him in the future. The invention of my father moved other dimensions closer to ours, without him wanting it. Well, it was the plan of the Enchiridion. It's a magical book, from a time where the other dimension were still close to this one, their magic pouring in this one. But some great magicians moved the other dimensions further away, since many humans were killed in magical wars.

Really now, I don't know how I know all that, I was just born with this knowledge. But thanks to that, I could summon the Cosmic Owl after my father threw me away. It helped me gladly with my plans, recognizing that humans became too powerful to stay as strongly populated as they are now. Well, he doesn't want me to kill all, but it promised to not stop me.

It gave me knowledge of the future, showing me the way how I could save my little brother. Too bad that even the Cosmic Owl couldn't see a way to save my brother and father. Too bad, that the first time when my brother can live almost safely again, will be in a thousand years. I hope that I will be sane in a thousand years, but I know that I probably will be insane; the souls of the humans scream at me non-stop, this will drive me crazy one day.

The cry of my brother signals me that it's time for our farewell. I wish I could have lived with him, but the Cosmic Owl promised me that he would have a new brother in the future. "Let's meet in a thousand year's brother," I whisper in a bone-chilling voice, which surprises even me, while I move my hand to the container. Please stay safe, dear brother

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Please review!  
**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_


End file.
